jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger
Österreich-Ungarn? Zitat: "In der Schilderung des Zusammenbruchs der Republik - insbesondere auch als „Vielvölkerreich" - sind deutliche Bezüge zu ähnlichen politischen Umbrüchen in der Menschheitsgeschichte erkennbar (Römisches Reich, cromwellsches England, napoleonisches Frankreich, 'Österreich-Ungarn')." Da würde mich schon interessieren, wo da die Parallelen zwischen der Alten Republik und Österreich-Ungarn besteht, außer das beide Vielvölkerreiche waren. Österreich-Ungarn *war in einen Krieg gegen einen äußeren Feind involviert (Abspaltung erst nach dem Krieg) *hatte keinen Anführer, der den Staat von innen unterwanderte usw. Wer sieht das anders?--Schwertträger 22:13, 19. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ich finde den Vergleich zwischen der Alten Republik und Österreich-Ungarn auch etwas gewagt. Diese genannten "deutlichen" Bezüge kann ich nicht wirklich erkennen, außer, dass beides Vielvölkerreiche waren, die schließlich zerbrachen (aber da könnte man genausogut das ehemalige Jugoslawien oder die Sowjetunion heranziehen; dieses Phänomen ist in der Menschheitsgeschichte nicht unbedingt neu). Ehrlich gesagt erinnert mich Österreich-Ungarn eher an die KUS ;-) An den Hintergedanken zu diesem Vergleich - denn ohne Grund wäre er ja nicht gezogen worden - wäre ich auf jeden Fall interessiert. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 09:31, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Für mich sieht das so aus, als wäre das eine Idee eines Benutzers gewesen, der geschichtliche Paralellen gesehen und hier niedergeschrieben hat. Eine Quelle, wo der Bezug erwähnt wird, sollte schon vorhanden sein. Ich wäre dafür, dass man das entfernt... Ich mach das mal, wenn jemand was dagegen hat, dann einfach wieder einfügen. Gruß´Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:50, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) ::: @RC9393: An die KUS erinnert dich Österreich-Ungarn? Hmmm, auch wenn ich nachdenke, da find ich keine Parallelen... @ Little Ani: Danke, das funktioniert hier ja Ruckzuck! Freue mich hier zu sein!--Schwertträger 04:11, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Die deutlichste Parallele, die ich zum Niedergang der Republik sehe, bezieht sich sicher nicht auf Österreich-Ungarn und wird hier anscheinend auch nicht genannt. Was ich meine, ist die Umformung der Weimarer Republik ins Dritte Reich unter Adolf Hitler. Diese Parallele erschlägt einen förmlich, wenn man sich nur mal die Bezüge klarmacht: Hitler wurde bei vielen als Wohltäter angesehen, unterwanderte aber hinterrücks das Volk und machte sich zum Diktator. Außerdem schob er alles Schlechte ohne Grund auf die Juden, die man hier mit den Jedi vergleichen könnte - Deportation = Order 66? Auch der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg in Episode IV - VI weist Parallelen mit den letzten Kriegsjahren bis Mai 1945 auf, die nicht von der Hand zu weisen sind. Naja, vielleicht bietet sich da ja noch ne Möglichkeit, etwas draus zu machen - oder ich bin so geschichtlich-theologisch vorgeschädigt... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:42, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::: Natürlich! Das ist wirklich offensichtlich. Schon die Sondervollmachten, mit denen Palpatine in Ep. 2 ausgestattet wurde, erinnern stark an das Ermächtigungsgesetz. Jedi = Juden ist etwas gewagt, weil die Juden einfach eine Bevölkerungsgruppe waren,... von der Verfolgung her war Palpatine noch effizienter, weil jeder Jedi hatte seinen Mörder schon an seiner Seite stehen. Der Todesstern ist natürlich erkennbar als "Wunderwaffe", allerdings in einem Bürgerkrieg und nicht in einem Krieg gegen äußere Feinde. Auch wurde der Staat in SW in eine Monarchie umgewandelt, das Dritte Reich war auch nach der Machtübernahme eine Republik. Es kommt ja nicht drauf an, welche Staatsform gilt, bei beiden Systemen ist es möglich sie gerecht und demokratisch, oder despotisch und diktatorisch zu gestalten. Ja, ev. könnte man die Parallen noch irgendwie einbauen... --Schwertträger 15:48, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::::Nun, in beiden Fällen war es eine Scheindemokratie: Der Senat wurde von Palpatine schließlich auch nicht abgeschafft. Ben Kenobi 18:43, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) :::::::Nun ja, zumindest nicht gleich :-). Aber Parlamente gibts ja auch in Republiken und Monarchien. Es kommt immer drauf an, von welchem Geist das Ganze getragen wird, von einem demokratischen oder diktatorischen.--Schwertträger 18:57, 21. Dez 2006 (CET) Verfolgungsjagd Wann genau sollen denn die TIEs und der X-Wing auftauchen (am besten Minuten:Sekundenangabe)? Ich hab mir die Szene mal angeschaut, aber nichts gefunden, und will mir nicht alles Einzelbild für Einzelbild anschauen, um davon ein Bild hochzuladen (sofern das in akzeptabler Qualität möglich ist). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:59, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich hab diese Szene noch nie gesehen - ist das eine sehr unauffällige Szene? Wieso verfolgen eigentlich in den Klonkriegen drei TIEs einen X-Wing? Die gab es da doch noch gar nicht, dachte ich. 87.182.91.42 21:17, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Wenn ihr den Audiokommentar anmacht, dann wird die Szene irgendwo an besagter Stelle genau angesprochen. Der Kommentator sagt dann etwas in der Art wie „genau jetzt“... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:20, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich find´s aber nicht mal mit dem Audiokommentar :-( Kann man das auch im Film sehen oder muss man da auf Standbild schalten? Standbilder sind bei mir immer so verwischt, da erkennt man nicht viel... --GALAKTOS 12:54, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::nur mal so, wie kann man den Audiokommentar anmachen (auch in der klassisch. trilogie)? Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 01:05, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::::Im DVD-Menü unter Specials oder so etwas in der Richtung. GAR ''Diskussion'' 02:55, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::::In der Sprachauswahl gibts die Auswahlmöglichkeit für den Audiokommentar. Boba (FAQ) 04:00, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Fehler Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen dass während dem Attentat auf Padmé ein Fehler ist. Als der Droide die Kohune durch das Fenster schlüpfen lässt ist noch kein Glas im Fenster. Als Allerdings später Obi Wan durchs Fenster springt, fallen Glasscherben zu Boden. Obi freak 00:42, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Der Droide hat irgend so ein Teil mit dem Das Glas kurz öffnen kann glaube ich. denn wenn du schaust bevor er die Viecher reilnlässt macht er ja irgendwas mit einem Laser! Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 14:52, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das Loch wäre sowieso viel zu klein für Obi Wan gewesen, es wären sowieso Scherben geflogen... SithLord12 12:39, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Geonosis In der Schlacht von Geonosis als Mace Windu im TFAT is sagt er kurz nachdem ein anderes TFAT explodiert:"Pilot! Lande in diesem .....Gebiet. Was sagt er anstelle des ....? Die Stelle versteh ich nie. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 14:55, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Er sagt: "Landet in diesem Aufmarsch''gebiet!" Was das ist weiß ich nicht. :--Obi freak 21:40, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ein Aufmarschgebiet ist ein Terrain, wo man eine Armee aufmarschieren lässt, sprich sie sammelt sich dort. Im Film sieht man dort diverse TFAT und Kampfläufer, die sich dort sammeln, um dann den Angriff zu starten. – '''Andro | ''Empfang'' 17:18, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Film lässt eine Frage offen... Ist euch schon aufgefallen dass, als Obi Wan nach Kamino gesucht hat und der Eintrag über Kamino gelöscht ist, dass man nie erfährt wer den Eintrag gelöscht hat? Es kann ja nur ein Jedi gewesen sein, wie Yoda sagte... Möge die Macht mit euch sein!--Jedi 14:09, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es war Count Dooku, der den Eintrag gelöscht hat, als er den Jedi-Orden verlassen und im Namen eines Jedi-Meisters, den er ermorden hat lassen, die Klonarmee auf Kamino in Auftrag gegeben hat. Stimmt, das geht nicht aus den Filmen hervor, aber sehr wohl aus dem Erweiterten Universum.--Anakin Skywalker 18:54, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ah ja! --Jedi 21:12, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Count Dooku und Sidious sind die Auftraggeber der Klonarmee. Die Jedi-Ritter sind allerdings zu arroggant, um sich über eine Armee zu wundern die durch eine Verschwörung entstanden ist.--92.107.152.247 16:43, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Die hellgrüne Twi'Lek Jedi Wer ist eigentlich diese grüne Twi'Lek Jedi, die bei der Besprechund der Meister um Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon etc. und Palpatine dabei ist? Kurz nachdem Padmè ins Büro kommt verlässt die Jedi den Raum. Wohl kaum Aayla Secura, oder? Die hat doch wesentlich dunklere Haut. MfG, 80.140.38.7 21:41, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß, wen du meinst. Die ist zwar keine Jedi, aber ich find sie trotzdem supi. ^^ 84.169.89.245 22:06, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage: Wenn ihr euch mal den Film anschaut, dann schaut mal bei folgender Szene: Anakin ist zu Padmé gegangen, um sie nach Naboo zu bringen. Zuerst redet sie mit Jar Jar über ihre Vertretung im Senat und danach redet sie mit Anakin. Wenn man dabei aus dem Fenster schaut, sieht man ein Schiff, das aussieht wie die Sklave I in weiter Entfernung. Stimmt das? MFG Anoon Bondara 22:06, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Anakins Massenmord Anakin tötet ja alle (auch Frauen und Kinder) im Tusken-Dorf, wo seine Mutter gefangen gehalten wurde. Als er den Massenmord Padme schildert, sagt sie lediglich: "Zorn zu empfinden ist menschlich". Was soll das? Findet sie die Ermordung der Tusken und ihrer Familien nicht schlimm? Häh? In Episode III findet sie die Ermordung der Jedi-Jünglinge ja grauenhaft. Wieso kümmert sie sich also nicht um Anakins Tötunsorgie? Gelten die Tusken im Star Wars-Universum vielleicht als minderwertige Lebewesen?--85.3.54.59 17:44, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) :George Lucas hat sich bei der Prequel-Trilogie nicht viel überlegt. Daher gibt auch diese Situation keinerlei Sinn.--92.107.152.247 16:44, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Das ist keine vernuünftige Begründung. Vielleicht sieht Padme die Sandleute als Kreaturen und nicht als Menschen. Wie auch immer. Man weiß es eben nicht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:01, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::hier wirds auch diskutiert. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:03, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Unterschiedlich Laufzeit der dt. und en. Versionen Woher kommt die unterschiedliche Laufzeit (aller) Star Wars Filme? Liegt das an den FSK-Richtlinien? Oder sind die Abspänne unterschiedlich lang? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.50.95.23 (Diskussion) 15:01, 17. Jun. 2010) :Daran ist der PAL-Speedup schuld. Verflucht soll er sein! (Für alle ebenfalls geplagten: VLC-Player -> Einstellungen -> Audio -> Häkchen vor "Audio-Tonzeitstreckung aktivieren" entfernen -> VLC-Player neu starten -> Geschwindigkeit (ganz unten rechts) von 1.00x auf 0.96x stellen.) --GALAKTOS 11:55, 17. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Trivia Episode II ist der einzige Star Wars-Film, in dem Darth Vaders mechanischer Atem nicht zu hören ist (zumindest habe ich ihn noch nicht gefunden). Wichtig genug für den Artikel? --GALAKTOS 11:20, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn das wirklich so ist (wo hört man ihn denn in Episode I?) würde ich es schon erwähnenswert finden. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:46, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::In Episode I ganz am Ende des Abspanns, zwei Atemzüge lang. Möglicherweise ist er in Episode II nur noch besser versteckt (genauso wie die X-Wings und TIE-Figher, die sich angeblich in der Verfolgungsjagd auf Coruscant tummeln)... --GALAKTOS 17:00, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Vader-Schatten? Kann es sein, dass in der Szene mit den Feuchtfarmern Anakin einen Darth-Vader-Schatten wirft. Bei genauem Hinsehen hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er einen Prinz-Eisenherz-Frisur-Schatten wirft. Wie seht ihr das? MfG 87.173.32.193 :Ich hab irgendwo mal gelesen, dass ILM später verlauten ließ, die Ähnlichkeit des Schattens mit Darth Vader sei reiner Zufall und nicht nachträglich angepasst worden. (Sie hätten es wohl andernfalls auch etwas deutlicher gemacht, da braucht man meiner Meinung nach noch etwas Phantasie...) --GALAKTOS 11:17, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel nach der Überarbeitung von Flusswelt für exzellent. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:30, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Keine Widerrede! Hjhunter 18:50, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) * (2 P.): Auf jeden Fall! '''Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 19:34, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel '''bestanden'! Hjhunter 08:05, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 3D? Kommen die Episoden II - VI eigentlich noch 3D ins Kino, jetzt da Disney Lucasfilm übernommen hat?